The usual technique for applying an adhesive-backed name tape to the front surface of a name badge is to visually align the tape over the badge and then press the tape manually against the badge surface. In this regard, reference is made to the prior art view of FIG. 1 which illustrates the user grasping the adhesive backed name tape 12 for positioning over the name badge 10. The problem with this technique is that there is difficulty in obtaining a proper alignment between the tape and the badge surface. With this known technique, it is difficult to provide a proper alignment and a smooth adherence between the tape and the badge. Thus, many times in making this application, air bubbles become trapped between the tape and the badge surface. There is either additional labor involved in eliminating the trapped air bubbles or the name badge has to be redone or discarded. The hand application illustrated in FIG. 1 is both time consuming and tedious.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved name badge labeling system that is simpler and quicker in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved name badge labeling system that overcomes the problems mentioned above, in particular the formation of air bubbles and misalignment.